


You're My Boyfriend?

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anesthesia, Domestic Fluff, Drugged Lance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Space Hospital, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Lance is super out of it and his bf shiro is taking care of him. Lance confessed to his feelings to shiro, who’s like “babe, I love you too. But we’re already dating” and Lance is just super happy and goofy and is like “score”. Pretty much goofy and confused Lance with his patient and laughing boyfriend.AKA: Lance went under for surgery and forgot that Shiro is his boyfriend and starts complimenting him and happy when Shiro tells him that he loves him.





	You're My Boyfriend?

For once in their lives, they didn’t find themselves in imminent danger when they were finished rescuing a planet from the Galra. Thankfully, they were able to drive off the remaining forces before they reached the city, with Keith, Pidge, and Hunk in the sky and Shiro and Lance on the ground helping the citizens back to the city to safety. Unfortunately, while they were rushing them back Lance managed to catch his foot in a hole in the ground. Now, usually, that wouldn’t be cause for alarm and might have even been considered funny, if it wasn’t for the loud pop that he heard before he fell to the ground.

“Lance are you okay?” Shiro asked over the coms from where he was stationed near the city gates.

“Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle or something,” he admitted pushing himself up to his hands and knees. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,”

“Are you sure, it looks like they’re close to retreating,” Shiro pressed as the last of the citizens rushed through the gates.

“Scratch that, they are retreating,” Keith interrupted.

“Great! Where are you, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Left path, just past that giant red tree we passed earlier,” he told him.

“Got it, on my way,”

When he got there, he immediately scooped him up into his arms, intent to take him back to the Castle and stick him in the pods to heal up. However, he was unaware just how much Lance hated them and almost dropped him when Lance started struggling in his arms.

“Nope, no way, not happening,” he chanted trying to get Shiro to release him.

“Why not?”

“I hate those things, I feel like I’m trapped all over again if you put me in one I will never talk to you again,” he threatened poking his finger in Shiro’s chest. He sighed in exasperation, his shoulders slumping dramatically.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Shiro asked with a huff. Lance stared at him unimpressed before sweeping his arm out in front of him.

“The hospital,” he deadpanned.

Luckily for them, the planet that they saved was the main medical provider for that sector of the galaxy. Since they were able to handle the invasion so quickly there weren’t any casualties and very little injury and were quickly seen by a doctor.

“Are you getting Earth vibes from all of this?” Lance asked as he sat lazily on a hospital bed, Shiro’s hand clutching his own. The doctor left the room after giving Lance a quick once over with a handheld scanner.

“For a space hospital, yes,” he admitted. He started drawing patterns on Lance’s hand with his thumb while they talked over the mission.

“Good news, you didn’t twist your ankle like you suspected,” the doctor announced as they walked into the room again.

“I feel like there is bad news too,” Lance muttered looking at the doctor suspiciously.

“Indeed there is!” They said with a wide smile, almost identical to Coran’s when he was trying to lighten the mood. “Actually, you ruptured your Achilles tendon,”

“What!” Lance almost shrieked in shock. Shiro squeezed his hand comfortably and looked back up at the doctor.

“Now, when is the last time you had something to eat?” They asked.

“Um, like eight vargas or something, we were rushing to get here,” he replied in confusion, looking over at Shiro.

“Are you taking any medications?”

“Um, no?”

“Are you allergic to any medications?”

“Not that I’m aware of,”

“Good, any history of heart disease?”

“No,”

“Why do you need to know all of this?” Shiro asked while the doctor wrote on their clipboard.

“We can take you straight into surgery, the questions are just a precaution,” he told them before handing the clipboard over to Lance.

“Just sign at the bottom and we can take you right in, the surgery should last from 35 dobashes to a varga and we’ll put you on observation for the rest of the day before you get released, we’ll put your foot in a cast for support and you’ll be able to have it removed in the next phoeb or so,” he listed off as they read the form.

“We don’t have money for this,” Lance said sheepishly, holding the clipboard out for them. They tilted their head in confusion.

“Money? You’re getting medical care, why would you pay for it?” They asked in confusion. “Unless, on your planet, you have to pay to get treatment? That’s absurd, you will not have to pay a single tenner for this procedure,”

“Oh, thank you,” Lance breathed out, quickly signing his name on the line and passing the clipboard back to the doctor with a smile.

“Alright, I will inform the medical team and we’ll be back shortly to take you to the OR and you to the waiting area,” he said turning to look at Shiro. He ducked out into the hallway for a second and returned with a gown in his hand. He handed it to Lance with a smile.

“Change into this, there are bags in the cupboard you can put the rest of your armour in,” they told him gesturing at the cabinets in the corner of the room.

“This is going way smoother than I thought it was going to go,” Lance told Shiro after the doctor left the room.

“It’s all a bit low-tech though, don’t you think?” he chuckled glancing around the room.

“Compared to the Castle, yes, but it reminds me of home,” he sighed with a smile.

“Spend a lot of time in the hospital?” Shiro teased, ducking when Lance aimed a playful smack at him.

“You know what I mean,”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be an ass about it,”

* * *

After a while the doctor returned a few nurses following behind them, they made quick work of manoeuvring the bed out into the hall. Shiro and the doctor followed behind them until he stopped Shiro outside a side room as they wheeled Lance through double-doors.

“When the surgery is finished and ready to be moved to the recovery room, someone will come and get you, you should take this time to change into something more comfortable and perhaps go find something for Lance to change into when he is discharged,”  he suggested before leaving Shiro alone in the room. He put his helmet on his head and connected to the Castle.

“Hey guys, would one of you be able to bring me and Lance a change of clothes to the hospital?” He asked after he was greeted by Coran.

“Yeah, sure, what’s going on with Lance?” Hunk asked pausing as he was about to change out of his armour.

“He ruptured his Achilles, they just took him into surgery,” he told them, pacing around the room. They all winced in sympathy.

“Wait, did you say surgery?” Pidge asked in confusion. “Seems low-tech,”

“That’s what I said, reminds us of Earth though,” Shiro smiled as he walked out of the room towards the entrance of the hospital.

“We’re on our way now,” Keith told him after a few minutes.

“Great, I’m waiting at the entrance,” he replied leaning against the lobby’s wall. He looked up at the ceiling, silently counting the tiles as the minutes ticked by until finally, he heard the telltale clicking of the paladin armour against the floor. He waved at the three of them as they walked into the hospital. He took the offered bag with his and Lance’s clothes and looked around for a bathroom.

“I’m just going to change real quick,” he said before rushing over to the bathroom and pulling off his armour. He stuffed it in beside Lance’s armour, relishing in the comfortable feel of his regular clothing.

“Thanks,” he said handing the bag with their armour back to Hunk.

“Do you want us to stay with you?” He asked tucking the bag under his arm.

“No, it’s not going to be too long and you still have to change and eat, I’ll contact you after he comes out,” he promised.

“All right, we’ll bring you something to eat when we come back,” Hunk said before the three of them turned and headed out again. With the bag in hand, he headed back up to the waiting room. Thankfully, Pidge put her holoscreen in the bag with everything and he played some of the games as he waited.

It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps approaching and he looked up to see one of the nurses from before walk into the room.

“He’s all set up in recovery,” they said simply waiting for Shiro to follow them. Lance barely acknowledged the two of them as they walked into the room and Shiro sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Shiro giggled as he watched Lance groggily munch on a cracker.

“I need some medicine,” he mumbled between bites.

“They’re bringing you some,” Shiro assured him. Lance rasped out a curse as his leg twitched involuntarily causing pain to shoot up his leg.

“Can I sit up at all?” He asked, his eyes drooped closed as he shifted around on the bed.

“In a minute, I’ll see if they’ll sit you up,” he said soothingly, brushing Lance’s hair out of his face. At the soft touch, Lance’s eyes slowly slid open and Shiro gave him a soft smile.

“Did the doctor send you?” He asked pointing at Shiro with his cracker. “You. Are eye-candy, you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen,”

Shiro let out a snort and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Lance looked unperturbed and went for another bite of his cracker before pausing again to look at Shiro.

“Are you a model?” He asked seriously.

“Nope, I’m gonna be right here with you,” he said after a moment. It wouldn’t be nice to lie to Lance right now, although faking being a model would be pretty funny.

“Who are you? What’s your name?” He asked, the confusion on his face only growing. Shiro’s smile widened, his fingers scratching against Lance’s scalp.

“My name is Shiro, I’m your boyfriend,”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened.

“You’re my boyfriend?!” He sounded completely shocked as Shiro nodded his head. “Holy shit!”

“How long?” He asked after a few seconds. Shiro laughed and once again pushed his hand with the cracker closer to Lance’s mouth.

“Just eat your cracker, you’re waking up,”

“Have we kissed yet?”

“You have to eat your cracker, Lance,”

“It’s hard baby, it’s hard,” he lamented before pausing as if he thought of something. “Do we call each other baby? How long have we been dating?”

“A long time babe,” he chuckled leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot,” Lance moaned dragging his hands down his face. “Let me see your face,” he said reaching up to grab Shiro’s face in his hands. Shiro leaned forward and gave him his best smile.

“Oh my god, your teeth are perfect,” he said in awe. “Wait, turn around,”

Deciding to humour him, he got up and slowly turned in a circle.

“Good?” He asked before he sat back down.

“We’re dating?! You’re so beautiful,” he said his eyes drooping. A fond smile spread across Shiro’s face as Lance fell asleep again, the cracker dropping onto his shoulder as it fell on the pillow above him.

He was never going to let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
